deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maui vs Hercules
Maui vs Hercules is another episode of ZombieSlayer23's Death Battle's. It pits Maui from Disney's Moana and Hercules from Disney's Hercules. Description 2 of the toughest Disney demigods fight to the death in a brutal battle! Which demigod will emerge a champion?! Interlude Romn: A hero's duty is to protect the innocent and serve the people for what is right. The demigods do exactly that. Zombie: W''e have Maui, the Hawaiian Demigod that pulled islands from the bottom of the sea with his fish hook to the surface.'' Romn: And Hercules, the demigod that is the son of Zeus. Zombie: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Maui Romn: Maui is the hawaiian demigod that once stole the small pounamu stone, or more commonly known as Te Fiti's Heart. Many monsters wanted that stone, and Maui defeated some. Until Te Ka showed up, who him and Maui exchanged blows, causing an explosion. Zombie: Maui lost his hook and stone, dropping to the bottom of the sea. Some time later, a girl named Moana came to his island where he was hiding and sailed him to find his Hook. Moana already had the stone from her grandma who had recently passed away, so all they needed was Maui's Hook. The objective of the mission? To place the heart back to Te Ka to turn her back into Te Fiti. '' Romn: '''Maui and Moana sailed across the Ocean, conquering Kakamora, a giant Crab Tamatoa, and finally Te Ka. In the first battle between Te Ka and Maui, Maui was child's play to Te Ka. Te Ka toyed with him before exchanged blows once more which blasted Maui and Moana a long ways away.' Zombie: On the second and last battle, Maui started slicing Te Ka's hands off which was distracting, but Te Ka's hands just grew back. The monster's weakness was water, so Maui started splashing some into Te Ka. He turned black, but he just healed back. After a while distracting Te Ka, Maui was sent blasting into a giant rock, but the demigod just picked himself up. While Te Ka started throwing a bunch of fireballs at Moana, Maui was stuck on the rock. His Hook was obliterated from exchanging blows. His Hook was damaged from the first duel between Te Ka and Maui, but this time it got obliterated. Romn: In the end, Moana sang a song to stop Te Ka and place the stone into his heart. This turned her back into Te Fiti, which gave him a new hook. Maui was extremely excited, able to shape shift and have a good life. Zombie: This demigod has got some serious power, who was able to bring the sun a little bit closer to Earth just with his Hook and even pull Islands out of the ground with his hook. But without his Hook, Maui is.... Basically less powerful. This happened against Tamatoa, which he got toyed with and nearly died if it wasn't for Moana saving him. That's his weakness. Romn: Maui's Hook gives him extraordinary strength. With the rod he can shape shift into nearly anything he wants to. ''' Zombie: ''Maui can also blow hard enough to push somebody backwards a while back, just like he did on the top of the Mountain going down into The Monster Realm.'' ' Romn: '''Not only that, but with 2 explosions in at least 20 minutes which had Te Ka and Maui exchange blows and have Maui get right back up with no sign of pain means that Maui can tank nearly anything that is being thrown at him. We will have to see how hard he tries to fight when he duels Hercules of Disney's Hercules.' Maui: TAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Hercules Romn: Being the son of Zeus, this made Hercules a demigod. He was stolen by Hades though, were he was taken to the Mortal World. He was raised by a farmer and grew up to be a man with a lot of mistakes made, like totally wrecking the village. Zombie: He ended up traveling to see his father because he discovered he was a demigod, and he had a short discussion with him. It was about becoming a hero, which Hercules became. He was trained by Phil the Satyr and became a very strong hero. Romn: His first save was knocking out a giant evil centaur and saving a girl that was attractive to him. The finishing blow on the centaur was a punch into the sky that sent him pretty high up. Zombie: Hercules didn't know that the girl he saved named Meg was a spy of Hades, of course. He ended up saving lots of people, defeating several monsters. Fans grew stronger as he became more successful. Everyone loved him. He slayed a dragon that could regrow their heads, defeat a giant monster, and ended up punching Hades into a hole of lost souls, which was the end of Hades. Romn: Hercules ended up getting the girl, became a true demigod, and married the girl of his dreams. He lived a happy life with no more monsters to slay or deal with. Zombie: All in all, Hercules is extremely powerful. He can lift a gigantic mountain with all of his strength and throw the thing, slay a dragon that regrows heads, and even punch a giant centaur into the sky and have it crash into the ground with a big thud. '' Romn: '''Along side him is his pet/friend Pegasus. Pegasus is a flying horse that helped him fight off many battles against monsters. ' Zombie: Hercules will have the hardest fight of his life in this episode of DEATH BATTLE! Let's see how this DB will end. Hercules: Aren't you... a damsel in distress? Meg: I'm a damsel, I'm in distress, I can handle this. Have a nice day. Intermission Zombie: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Romn: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!! Death Battle! As Maui launched himself off the Island, Tamatia lunged at Maui. As Maui was high in the air, transformed as a hawk, Tamatoa's claws grabbed a grip on Maui's wings. Maui quickly transformed back to his normal state and sliced the hand of Tamatoa straight off his body with Maui's Hook. The giant crab roared in anger before crashing into the ocean and sinking. Maui reached the top of a nearby Island, panted, and dropped to the ground. After several minutes of rest, Maui got up and dusted himself off. THUD! Maui turned to the sound. It was Hercules. Hercules had dropped from the sky somewhere. Maui looked at Hercules with a curious glance. Maui: Well, if it isn't the demigod Hercules. Hercules: I think you know what I want, Maui. You stole the stone, and unleashed monsters beyond compare. You will give me the stone, or die. Maui smirked. Maui: You think you can beat me?! HA! Try me now, won't you?! Hercules grinned. Hercules: My Pleasure. FIGHT! (RWBY: I Burn 0:00-1:42) Maui quickly lunged at Hercules, slashing him wildly with his Hook. After some successful blows, Maui was sent stumbling backwards by a slam from Hercules' Shield. Hercules bashed Maui once more with his shield before Axe Kicking him in the face. Maui toppled into the ground, but quickly got up. He let out one deadly punch into Hercules' face, causing the great demigod to slam into a giant boulder. Hercules thought fast and picked up the boulder, throwing it at Maui. Maui easily sliced it in half with his Hook and continued to race at Hercules. Hercules kept on throwing everything nearby at Maui, but the Hawaiian Demigod easily dodged them or sliced them in half. Once in contact, Maui landed a fierce uppercut into Hercules' chin before turning into a hawk and slicing Hercules several times with his claws. Hercules gripped his sword and swung into the open air, apparently slicing the hawk. Maui reverted back to his normal form before dropping to the ground. As always, though, Maui picked himself up. The Hawaiian Demigod quickly blew the air surrounding him at Hercules. Hercules placed his feet hard into the cement on the ground, but it was too much for Hercules. The air blew Hercules away, causing Hercules to slam into the ground and form a crater around him. Hercules slowly picked himself up, ready to fight again. Hercules swung his sword angrily at Maui, but the Hawaiian Demigod just dodged them and punched him hard in the face. Hercules slammed into a tree, which gave him an idea. Hercules chucked the giant palm tree at Maui, and then lunged at Maui behind the tree. Maui chuckled before slicing the tree in half, unaware of Hercules right behind the tree. And then Hercules appeared, landing a punch so powerful into Maui that it blasted him into the ocean. (Silence.....) Hercules: Already over? What a shame. BOOM! Hercules turned to the Ocean, seeing a gigantic whale swimming at high speed to Hercules. Hercules readied his shield and sword, ready to slash like the wind. (RWBY Volume 3 SSSN vs NDGO, 0:18-1:22) Hercules chucked his sword with all of his might at the gigantic whale, and it looked like Hercules was going to hit Maui straight in the eye. But luckily for Maui, the Hawaiian Demigod shape shifted into a small bug and started flying to Hercules. Hercules didn't see the tiny bug flying right at him, it was too small. And as Hercules looked to the sky, Maui appeared with his Hook raised and screaming his catchphrase. Maui: TAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO! Maui slammed his Hook into Hercules' sword, having the 2 weapons meet, an explosion was caused. Both demigod's were blasted backwards from the impact. Maui had been blasted into the side of a boulder while Hercules had slammed into a giant palm tree. After a few minutes of recovery, the 2 demigods picked themselves up. Maui was first to pick himself up, lunging at Hercules while Hercules just dropped to the ground. Hercules had had enough of this fight..... When it was over. Hercules used the remaining of his strength to chuck a nearby big rock at Maui, but Maui transformed into a hawk to dodge the attack. After dodging the rock, Maui reverted to his normal self and bashed his Hook with all of his might into Hercules' body. The impact caused an even bigger explosion, Maui being blasted backwards, and Hercules being no where in sight. (Silence....) Maui picked himself up once more, his arm bleeding and his Hook scratched. Maui started to take off to where he had been blasted from. He had to finish Hercules. Some time later, Maui reached Hercules. But it wasn't really Hercules. Hercules' body was covered in blood, his right arm having a hole in it and his left ear on the ground. Not only that, but Hercules had long lines across his body. One by one, parts of Hercules fell to the ground. Maui watched as what once was a famous demigod, became nothing. K.O - Phil sighed to himself after looking on the dead body of Hercules. "Just like the rest, another hero is gone." said Phil sadly to himself. - Maui went to Moana and her island to tell them about how he defeated Hercules, and the true story spread across the world. Conclusion Romn: Well, I think we all saw that coming. Zombie: Indeed we did, Hercules has had some incredible feats, like slaying a dragon that regrows heads and picking up 4 giant titans and hurling them into the sky. But none of that is impressive compared to what Maui has done. Romn: Lassoing the sun and pulling it down closer to the Earth means that Maui could seriously take down Hercules in a matter of time, not to mention his shape-shifting powers. With that, he can transform into nearly any animal to sometimes save his life or just have fun. Like how he was blasted into the ocean, he COULD have died if he didn't transform into a whale. And when Maui could pull islands out of the ocean for Hawaiians, that is so much more impressive then picking up a giant boulder while Hercules struggled on that, but Maui didn't even struggle to pull down the sun with just his Hook! Zombie: And even when Hercules and Maui exchanged blows, creating an explosion, Maui wouldn't get as harmed as Hercules could by that. During the movie Moana, this happened twice to Maui and the Hawaiian Demigod just picked himself up. He can nearly tank anything Hercules throws at him! Romn: Maui also had experience and speed, having to fight monsters for thousands of years, while Hercules got beefed up in 1 week after he learned he was a demigod. And after he became a hero, he started fighting. Hercules just doesn't have as much experience as Maui. ' Zombie: ''Also with his shape shifting, he could have the power of flight, air, whatever some animals do these days! Romn: '''And just like that, Phil lost his demigod that he believed would live.... But he didn't. Zombie: The Winner, is Maui. Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Demi-God battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Mythology themed Death Battles